


Middle School

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameras, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Jack is a good dad, M/M, Photos, This one is short, Trans Character, Trans Foggy Nelson, give him credit he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part thirteen of Snapshots, in which Matt and Foggy go to middle school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle School

His confidence boosted by his discussion with Jack, Foggy was in good spirits when he told his parents. Their reactions were similar to Jack’s, though slower, and Foggy’s mom cried, which he didn’t want to happen. But they agreed to stop calling him his birth name and to call him Foggy until he found a name that he liked. 

Foggy spent the summer with Jack and Matt, sleeping over more often than not, and spending his free time with Matt. Jack and Foggy’s parents got along well enough, though they didn’t have much choice with how close their sons were. They even called the middle school their kids would be attending, pulling what strings they could to make sure that Matt and Foggy had identical schedules. 

Both boys were smart, and were placed in the most challenging classes. They both succeeded academically, and Jack and Foggy’s parents were proud. Matt was relieved that he had Foggy, someone to sit next to him, someone to talk to and to help keep him grounded. Foggy was relieved that he had Matt, someone to sit next to who would never doubt anything he said, who could study with him and hang out with him when he wanted to have fun. 

The only person Matt wanted to hang out with was Foggy, and vice versa. 

Jack knew they were in love, but he wasn’t sure if the boys knew what they were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to J for the beta read, hope you all enjoyed! I apologize for the delay in uploading these, I've written the whole series, but I've been unable to keep posting. I'll have the rest up ASAP.


End file.
